halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy vs. Jason
Freddy vs. Jason (also known as Jason vs. Freddy) is a 2003 American horror movie which brings together the famous characters Freddy Krueger (who first appeared in the 1984 film A Nightmare on Elm Street) and Jason Voorhees (who first appeared in the 1980 film Friday the 13th). The plot is set in motion when the people of the town of Springwood, where the A Nightmare on Elm Street films take place, begin to forget about Freddy Krueger, causing him to grow weaker and lose the power to attack teenagers in their dreams. Freddy reasons that if there is a murder spree in Springwood, people will begin to talk about him again and he will regain his powers. To that end, he revives Jason Voorhees and tells him to kill the children on Elm Street. However, Freddy soon finds that he cannot control the powerful Jason. When Jason kills someone who Freddy had already chosen to be his victim, Freddy takes that as an insult and becomes enraged. The climax of the film is a fight between the two characters. The film was directed by Ronny Yu and stars Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger, Ken Kirzinger as Jason Voorhees, Monica Keena as Lori Campbell and Jason Ritter as Will Rollins. Freddy vs. Jason was rated R by the Motion Picture Association of America for its strong, gory violence as well as drug use, sexuality and bad language. The next movie in the Friday the 13th series would be the [[Friday the 13th (2009 movie)|2009 remake of Friday the 13th]]. The next movie in the A Nightmare on Elm Street series would be the [[A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 movie)|2010 remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street]]. Plot The film opens with a recap of the story of Freddy Krueger, told by Freddy himself. Freddy explains how the people of Springwood found out that he had murdered their children and burnt him to death in revenge but that he became even more powerful after death, invading the dreams of teenagers and killing them in their sleep. However, Freddy laments that he is no longer feared because the people of Springwood have prevented their children from hearing about him. The adults no longer speak of Freddy Krueger. All teenagers who had any contact with him have been sent to Westin Hills asylum and given a drug called Hypnocil which prevents them from having dreams. As a result of being almost completely forgotten, Freddy has lost a lot of his supernatural powers. Freddy reasons that the only way that he can regain his powers is if teenagers are murdered in Springwood again, Freddy will be blamed for the murders and the town's children will hear his name once more. For that purpose, Freddy goes to the grave of Jason Voorhees. Taking on the form of Jason's mother, Pamela Voorhees, Freddy makes Jason awake from the dead. He tells him that the children on Elm Street have been bad and need to be punished. Lori Anderson's friends, the girls Kia and Gibb and the boys Trey and Blake, are visiting her at her house on 1428 Elm Street. Trey is violently murdered by Jason in the bedroom. At the police station, Lori and Blake hear the name "Freddy Krueger". Lori falls asleep at the police station, she sees Freddy in her dream but he is not yet powerful enough to harm her. That night, Blake dreams about Freddy too. He wakes up to find that his father has been beheaded before he is killed by Jason as well. The police conclude that Blake murdered his father and Trey before killing himself. At Westin Hills asylum, Will Rollins, one of the few surviving teenagers who had any contact with Freddy and Lori's former boyfriend, hears about the murder at Lori's house on TV. Together with his friend Mark, Will escapes from the assylum to make sure that Lori is safe. Approaching Lori at her school, Will and Mark tell Lori and her friends about Freddy Krueger. Mark then realizes that he has made a mistake, he has ruined the town's well thought out plan to rob Freddy Krueger of hs powers. Gibb falls asleep at an open air party. Freddy, taking on the form of Trey, tries to lure her to her death in her dream but Jason kills her in real life first. Freddy is angry that Jason took his chosen victim away from him. He realizes that he now has a rival in the form of Jason, who will not stop killing and allow Freddy to take over the task. Later that night, Mark is found dead with the words "Freddy's back" scratched onto his body. A sheriff's deputy named Stubbs suspects that a Jason Voorhees copycat is behind the killings. He tells Lori and her friends the story of Jason, how he was drowned as an 11-year-old boy at Camp Crystal Lake and is said to have come back from the dead to murder people at the camp in revenge. Lori falls asleep while Stubbs is talking, she sees Freddy Krueger again in her dream and is able to bring a piece of Freddy's ear back with her when she wakes up. The teenagers realize that there are two killers in town and that they are not safe asleep or awake. Will tells the others about the drug Hypnocil, which prevents people from having dreams and will keep them safe from Freddy Krueger. They set off to Westin Hills asylum to get some. At Westin Hills, Freddy takes over the body of another teenager, frequent marijuana user Bill Freeburg, causing him to pour the entire supply of Hypnocil down a sink. Jason appears and kills Freeburg, still possessed by Freddy, but not before Freddy injects Jason with two syringes, causing Jason to go to sleep. Freddy goes on to attack Jason in his sleep, taking him back in his dream to the time that he was drowned. The teenagers decide that the only way that they can put an end to their troubles is to get Jason and Freddy to fight and destroy each other in the real world, in which Freddy is vulnerable. They hope to use the fact that Jason was killed by water and Freddy was killed by fire to their advantage. They take the sleeping Jason and drive him to Camp Crystal Lake. Shortly before they arrive, Lori is given an injection which makes her go to sleep. She enters Jason's dream and drags Freddy out of it. At Camp Crystal Lake, the fight between Freddy and Jason continues. The teenagers take advantage of Freddy's fears by setting first a cabin and then the dock on fire. Jason stabs Freddy in the chest with his own bladed glove. Lori chops off Freddy's head and Jason falls into the lake, apparently having died of his wounds. The movie's final scene takes place the following morning. Jason walks out of the lake, carrying Freddy's severed head in his hand. The head smiles and winks at the audience, indicating that both characters have survived. External links *''Freddy vs. Jason'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/freddy_vs_jason Freddy vs. Jason on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/freddy-vs-jason-v280225 Freddy vs. Jason on AllMovie.] *[[wikiquote:Freddy vs. Jason|Quotations from Freddy vs. Jason on Wikiquote.]] Category:Movies Category:Friday the 13th Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street